Le Pari
by Miss Catastrophe
Summary: Sirius sourit dans le baiser et se dit que, finalement, accepter ce pari était la meilleure idée qu’il n'eut jamais eue. Two-Shot


Titre : Le Pari

Disclamer : Idée qui, je ne sais comment, a germé dans mon esprit alors que j'étais en plein dans la rédaction de mon mémoire de fin d'année xD Ne me demandez pas comment cette idée est arrivée là, je n'en sais encore rien. Cette partie est du point de vue de Sirius. Possible suite prévue avec le point de vue de James ! Rien n'est à moi, je ne suis pas *dommage* J.K. Rowling sinon je pense que j'aurais écris les tomes à l'époque des maraudeurs avec plein de JamesSirius ou SiriusSéverus ^^ J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes, et que ce premier petit chose plaira

Résumé : Sirius sourit dans le baiser et se dit que, finalement, accepter ce pari était la meilleure idée qu'il n'eut jamais eue. (Two-Shot)

Rating : G

OoOoOoO

Le pari

« James, arrête ou je vais finir par péter un câble. », lançais-je

« Sirius. », gémit James. « Tu ne comprends pas, pourquoi refuse t-elle tout de moi. J'parie que si tu lui demandais elle accepterait. »

Rémus, situé à une dizaine de centimètres d'eux, eut un sourire moqueur. Fichus sens de loup-garou.

« Mais oui bien sur. Et si j'y arrive tu me roules une pelle devant toute la grande salle. », plaisantais-je. « Tu veux sérieusement que je demande à Evans de sortir avec moi juste pour vérifier ta théorie délirante ? Ce n'est pas une baffe que je vais recevoir, mais une dizaine. Ca serait pas mal que tu en gardes le monopole. », continuais-je pince sans rire. Autant vous le dire maintenant comme cela y'aura pas de surpris pour la suite : j'suis gay et éperdument amoureux de mon meilleur ami. J'entends certains crier « Ouh l'inceste ! » Je les emmerde. Je me fous de ce que les gens pensent. Le topo : j'suis amoureux d'un type (avec qui je partage tout ou presque) qui est raide dingue de cette peste rousse. Et putain ça fait mal.

(Si Sirius avait regardé le visage de James pendant son monologue intérieur il y aurait vu une étrange lueur. La lueur du « cap ou pas cap », la lueur du défi.)

Je regarde mon meilleur ami et je suis complètement interdit. Mais c'est qu'il serait cap en plus de m'embrasser dans la grande salle alors que tout le monde est présent. J'imagine le regard scandalisé de mon idiote de cousine, Belleatrix.

« Mais tu délires. », fis-je le rouge aux joues. « Il s'agit de Lily, bon sang, James ! » Piètre mensonge. Je m'en contre-fiche de cette Evans. D'accord elle devient moins chiante avec le temps, d'accord je l'aurais trouvée jolie si j'avais été à 100% hétéro mais ça s'arrête là. Le problème c'est moi. Je ne sais pas si je vais me contenter d'un seul baiser après y avoir gouté. Je réprime un gémissement.

« Sirius, tout vas bien ? » me demande Rémus qui me regarde étrangement. Je suis certain que ses sens de loup-garou ne se limitent pas à avoir une bonne vue ou une bonne ouïe. Les trois-quarts du temps j'ai l'impression qu'il sait directement ce que nous pensons. C'est vraiment très perturbant. Surtout s'il capte les pensées qui m'effleurent en ce moment : James m'embrassant dans la grande salle, oh je me damnerais pour ce baiser !

« Moui, très bien, Rem. », lui fis-je en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

« James va rouler une pelle à Sirius. », commenta l'air de rien Peter. Je lève les yeux au ciel. N'importe quoi … même si j'aimerais bien.

« James ? »

Le dit James eu un sourire mutin qui voulait tout dire. J'aimerais, de temps en temps, ne pas le connaître aussi bien, songeais-je.

« Elle va penser que c'est une conspiration. », ironisais-je. J'étais sensé faire quoi ? Abandonner direct et l'embrasse tout de suite ? Je chasse cette idée si tentante de mon esprit mais l'image, quant à elle, refuse de me quitter.

« Je tiens le pari. », me souffle James sous les regards soudainement intéressés de Rémus et Peter.

Je dois être figé parce que Peter passe sa main plusieurs fois devant mes yeux.

« La Terre appelle Sirius. » Ils me regardent tous les trois. J'vous raconte pas la pression.

« Evidemment si t'as pas les couilles. », fit James l'air de rien en me frôlant la main. Je frissonnais. Rémus me lança un regard en biais. Qu'est-ce que l'imprévisible Sirius Black allait faire ?

« Vous êtes vraiment irrécupérables. », murmura t-il. Mais il ne me lâchait pas du regard. Allais-je relever le défi (qui en soit n'étais vraiment pas très compliqué) ou pas ?

Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais grand chose à perdre. En fait si … et si Lily me disait oui. Le fou rire était sur le point de me gagner : c'était tout simplement ridicule ! Je regarde James. La seule chose qui risque d'arriver c'est que je risque d'être, une fois de plus, déshonoré par ma mère. Mais depuis le temps j'ai l'habitude. C'est un emploi à plein temps. La dernière crise de fureur de ma 'mère' c'était quand, à bout de nerf, je lui avais balancé que j'étais gay. Ce jour là, en plus de m'enfermer dans les cachots pendant le restant des vacances scolaires (d'été), elle m'avait rayé de l'arbre généalogique de notre si pure famille. Enfin bref, sous la cave de la maison j'avais pu l'entendre jurer plusieurs fois : « Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un fils pareil ? »

Le summum de sa colère était qu'il aille à Gryffondor et se lie d'amitié avec James. James … Je soupirais. Devais-je risquer de perdre son amitié pour un pari ? Ils savent que je suis gay, ce n'est pas ça le problème. Cela n'a jamais été un problème. Mais cette fois c'est différent. James est le plus, sans l'offenser, hétéro des mecs que j'ai rencontré mais c'est ce qui le rend sexy. Comme cette manie qu'il a de vouloir aplatir ses cheveux en bataille alors qu'on sait tous que cela ne servira à rien, l'air rêveur qu'il a les trois quart du temps …

Je mords la lèvre inférieure, toujours plongé dans mes pensées puis le regardais à nouveau. Ses yeux avaient la faculté de me déstabiliser. Une lueur les traversa pendant une micro seconde et c'est cette micro seconde qui me décida même si je n'avais pas la moindre idée de sa signification. Je ne lâchais pas ces yeux qui avaient le don de m'envouter. Puis, lentement tournais la tête vers Lily et me dirigeais, avec la nonchalance qui me caractérisait, vers la rousse.

« Lily ? », lui demandais-je en m'efforçant de l'appeler par son prénom, ce que je faisais toujours malgré les circonstances.

« Black ? » Je prends sur moi pour ne pas éclater de rire. Et James pensait sincèrement qu'elle allait accepter ?

Si Sirius s'était retourné, il aurait peut-être aperçut le regard de James qui ne le quittait pas, qui le regardait avec une lueur d'envie tout en caressant le corps de son ami. Il ne vit Rémus les regarder lui et James avec un drôle d'air en se demandant s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose que ses deux meilleurs amis lui cachaient.

Le son de deux claques, bien sonores, retentirent, suivit d'un : « Espèce de fichus … Maraudeurs ! », cria t-elle en sortant à grandes enjambées de la salle. Peter se retourna vers James qui affichait un grand sourire.

« Vraiment, ça n'aurait pas été plus simple que tu lui demandes directement de sortir avec toi ? », se moqua gentiment Peter. Rémus opina : « Et cette pauvre Lily que tu harcèles depuis des années. Irrécupérable. », marmonna encore Rémus tout regardant Peter qui affichait un air tout aussi désolé que lui.

James sembla revenir à lui et rougit légèrement. Il haussa finalement les épaules et, sous le regard amusé de ses camarades se rapprocha de Sirius, passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'emmena hors de la salle pour le plaquer contre le mur du couloir. Il lui emprisonna les mains et l'embrassa langoureusement.

Sirius sourit dans le baiser et se dit que, finalement, accepter ce pari était la meilleure idée qu'il n'eut jamais eue.


End file.
